Advances in solid-state lighting have made it possible to embed LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) in a many different sorts of materials. The low cost and high lifespan of LEDs make large LED arrays equipped for example in ceilings or walls economically feasible. However, the control of the light generated by such a large light-emitting array mounted in the ceiling is a complex technical problem, particularly if parts of a light emitting array should be independently controllable, for example independently turned on or off. US 2003/0028260 A1 discloses a lighting control system having a processor associated with a memory storing at least one lighting program. With a user interface, e.g. a button or dial, a program selection may be made or a lighting control feature may be altered.